A Kitten and His Love
by Henry The HAP
Summary: Ray is in love with three extremely attractive Russians. What happens when he has to live under the same house, and share a bedroom with his infatuations? KaiBryanTalaRay
1. Chapter 1

**A Kitten and His Love**

**Summary:** Ray is in love with three extremely attractive Russians. What happens when he has to live under the same house, and share a bedroom with his infatuations?

"bla…" -speech

"**bla…**" –speech with impact

'bla…' - thought

"**bla…**" –thought with impact

Disclaimer: Don't own not'n. (Not Beyblade or any of the characters)

**Chapter 1:**

My name is Ray Kon. I'm 14 years old, gay and in love with a guy that's tried to kill me.

My team, the Bladebreakers, believe that I'm 15 years old. That's just one of many things I haven't told them the truth about. See, I'm a neko-jin, a mythical creature that's not even supposed to exist. In exchange for me joining the Breakers, Mr. D had to change a few of my personal details, like my age, and the fact that my genetic structure could get me put in a tube and experimented on. Preferring not to spend my life like a pickle, being experimented on like the Demolition boys, I was quite nervous about joining a team that would be known nation-wide. What if someone saw me and realized what I was? My canines, pointy ears and cat-like eyes, were not an everyday occurrence. Luckily humans tend to be a little blind to what's right in front of their eyes, unlike neko-jins, who's eyesight is eight times better then that of a humans.

The Bladebreakers know that I'm a neko-jin, but I've "forgotten" to mention that I'm actually only one year older then Tyson and Max. Don't get me wrong, I don't like lying, but I will avoid the truth if I can. Kai is already acting like an overprotective big brother, and though I love him for it, I don't want him to think that I'm too young to take care of myself.

Kai, like Spencer, Tala and the Guy with big G, are all 17, and I really don't want them to think of me as a child. Granted, Ian's 15, but that's the same age they think **I** am.

The Guy with big G, or Bryan Kuznetsov as the rest of the world knows him as, is the last person I expected to fall head over heals for. But now, looking back, I realize that I should have seen it coming. I mean, he's the perfect mate, physically anyway, so of course my instincts would lead me to him.

Neko-jins are a lot like cats in a sense. And Bryan fills most, if not all the parts of a dominant male. Let's see: Natural born leader; check, Good looking; check, Strong; check, and most importantly; Broad, strong chest; CHECK.

A strong chest is important in the neko-jin world, if you're a Dominant. It symbolizes strength, and that the Dominant will be a great protector and provider for the Submissive. Yeah, yeah, I know it sounds a little primal, but it's worked for thousands of years.

Anyway, so I'm in love with the coldest person on earth, a person I don't even know can feel, let alone love. I feel sorry for Kai, I mean he **is** in the same situation as me, being in love with Tala and all, but at least he knows that Tala is gay. How does he know **that**…well it could be the fact that Tala is constantly flirting with every hot guy he sees, and for some reason he especially likes flirting with Kai, Bryan and me. There again, Bryan just gives him a pointed glare and tells him to him to fuck off, Kai pretends not to care, and me, well, I blush every time he pays me any attention. Oh, give me a break. If you had such a hot guy giving you such suggesting looks as Tala gives, with those amazing eyes…ok, I admit it, I have a thing for Tala as well, but there again who wouldn't? Come on, all three of them are gorgeous _**and**_ natural-born leaders, beautiful in every way, and I have my neko-jin instincts, so sue me! Ekh, my life is so screwed…

Riiiiiight, so enough of the moping around, time for food. Hm, what to make. Oh, I see Kai's up…if he ever went to sleep, that is…

Clambering out of bed, I take a nice, long shower. Pulling on a pair of, slightly crumpled, grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, I open the bedroom door and… why is Tyson running through the house with a letter in his hand…Why is he screaming that the Apocalypse is here, and when did he master such a big word? Ok, that was mean…Oh, well.

End of Ray's POV

Ray followed Tyson down to the kitchen, being joined by a sleepy looking Max a few seconds later.

Kai was already sitting at the kitchen table, eyes closed and with a slight smirk on his face. Ray stared at him, as he and Max sat down at the other end of the table.

"Eh, Kai? Why are you smirking? Does it have anything to do with Tyson running around the house like some kind of lunatic?" Ray asked, giving Kai a questioning look.

Kai opened his eyes slowly, and at that point Ray thanked the Tigers that he was sitting, because the second the red eyes focused on him, he felt his legs turn to mush.

"We're going to stay at a house in California, and the Demolition Boys are staying with us. We leave today." Kai's smirk widened ever so slightly, his eyes never leaving Ray, gouging his reaction.

Ray just gave Kai a blank look, but on the inside he was panicking. Staying in the same house as three of the hottest guys in the world, who just happened to be the three people he loved? Oh, Shit!

Max wasn't fairing any better. "We're staying in the same house as Bryan? I-i-i-i think I need to go and, um, hide? His voice went higher and higher at every word, ending in a pitch mice would be proud of.

Kai opened his eyes again and looked at Max's departure, as if observing a newfound species. He raised his eye-brow, but looked away as Tyson stormed through the kitchen. "I should consider giving him such news at least twice a week, he's run more this passed hour the he usually does in one month, and that's **with** my encouragement."

Ray was a little surprised that Kai said that much, but realised that Kai had always been more open towards him then the other Breakers. He smiled at Kai, and for a second he saw the corner of Kai's mouth twitch and a look flitter in his eyes. Before Ray hade a chance to read it though, it was gone.

TBC….

I prefer reviews with critisizm where you explain what you did and did not like. Even if it's the smallest detail, like I wrote a word wrong. I don't really care if it's harsh, as long as it's justifiable (and preferably can be backed up).


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kitten and His Love**

**Summary:** Ray is in love with three extremely attractive Russians. What happens when he has to live under the same house, and share a bedroom with his infatuations?

"bla…" -speech

"**bla…**" –speech with impact

'bla…' - thought

"**bla…**" –thought with impact

Disclaimer: Don't own not'n. (Not Beyblade or any of the characters)

**Chapter 2:**

In next to no time, The Bladebreakers had packed their bags, and left the house, and now they were nearly at the new house. They were travelling inn one of those limos that that seemed to be a cross between a limo and a hummer. Tyson had already pressed several of the buttons, until Kai's usual intimidating presence and a few well placed words got Tyson to rethink his actions.

Ray was sitting next to Kai, and noticed the subtlest of changes in Kai. For some reason he seemed more relaxed, but at the same time a little tense. Ray guessed that it had something with meeting the other Demolition Boys, people who knew him better then anybody else, and he was also going to be living in the same house as Tala. Ray looked closely at Kai, I know that he loves Tala, but I can't help thinking that his nervousness has to do with something else, I just can't place it… Ray wondered what Kai was thinking about that made him look so distant, but he shook it off, opting to watch Max throw M&M's into Tyson's mouth every time he snored.

Soon the limo parked outside a huge house, surrounded by a big garden. Before the driver could open the door, and before Kai could say anything, Tyson had jumped out of the car and run up to the front door, closely followed by Max and Kenny walking at a more regular pace. Tyson pulled open the door, and stormed into the house.

Ray looked at Kai and, shrugging, stepped out of the car. Kai followed, sneaking a glance at Ray's butt, going unnoticed by everybody except two of the newest arrivals.

The Demolition Boys stepped out of their limo, which had come in right after the BladeBreakers. They waited till the limo's had left, and the Bladebreakers had had a few minutes to get settled in the house, before heading up to the door and entering.

The minute the front door opened the entire house fell silent. Tyson, who was running half-way down the stairs, froze and lost his balance, landing on top of Ray who had been standing at the bottom of the stairs, trying to get Max to stop running around the ground floor. Bryan and Tala raised an eyebrow, but other then that the Demolition Boys stayed impassive.

"Eh, hehe, um, hi Ray. Didn't see you there. Eh, what's for dinner??" Tyson questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"Tyson, I suggest you get of him this instant, before **I** make you" Kai said in a voice so deadly silent that Tyson, instead of moving, froze completely, not moving an inch, and squashing Ray's chest, thereby effectively cutting off his breathing.

Bryan, noticing Ray's lack of breathing, stepped forward and grabbed Tyson by the back of his neck, lifting him up and throwing him against the wall. Having dealt with the "problem", he and the rest of the Demolition Boys picked up their duffel-bags and walked into the living-room, Tala and Bryan sitting on each side of the three-seater, as if expecting someone to sit between them. Ian and Spenser sat on the one loveseat against the far wall. Tyson, Max and Kenny followed, sitting in the three-seater facing Tala and Bryan, Kai settling in the armchair.

Ray came into the room last, massaging his still sore chest. He looked at the one empty space between Tala and Bryan, wondering briefly if he could sit on the carpet.

"Sit, Ray," Tala said, patting the place beside him, "we're not going to bite…to hard."

Ray felt the hot tingle of a blush spreading across his cheeks, sitting down, though rather nervously due to the look Tala was currently giving him.

Tala just smirked at Ray's obvious nervousness, whilst Bryan gave him a slightly sadistically amused look.

"So, uh, why are we sitting here?" Max shifted slightly in his seat, his blue eyes not looking at any of the Demolition Boys.

"In Mr. Dickinson's letter he mentioned that there are only three bedrooms, one with two beds, one with three beds, and one with four beds." Kenny looked up from the letter he held in his hand, and, like Max, avoided looking at any of the Russians.

"Tyson should definitely share a room with Bryan" Kai spoke up calmly, a smirk gracing his lips ever so slightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kai. You know that Tyson snores. **You** can barely stand it; Bryan will strangle him in his sleep." Ray exclaimed, standing up.

"Exactly." Was the simple reply.

"Hey!" Tyson protested, "I do not snore."

"Yes, you do Tys-" Max started

"Do you actually think I would want to share a room with that loudmouthed brat?" Bryan's cold voice cut in.

"I am not a loudmouthed brat! And as for sharing a room with you, well I'd rather, uh, mmm, help me out guys!

"You'd rather take a shower" Kenny's laptop, Dizzie, offered.

"Yes!" Tyson exclaimed, "Hey, wait a second…" Tyson screwed his face up in concentration, realizing he'd been insulted, but not realizing how.

"Anyway," Max spoke up quickly, "I think it's in all our interests that Kenny and I stay in a room with Tyson. What the rest of you decide is up to you." He stood up, "since we're settled we might as well go and unpack our stuff. See you guys later." He and Kenny left the room, Tyson walking behind them still trying to figure out the insult.

Ray looked at the other occupants of the room, "So…" he trailed of.

They all looked back at him, already knowing how the rooms would be split.

"What about Kai and I have the two beds, and you guys share the room with the four beds?" Ray said, feeling nervous under the close scrutiny.

"No. Bryan and Ian are never in the same room. It's like mixing explosives with fire." Tala said calmly.

"But then, how-?" Ray started

"Spenser and Ian in one room." Was all Bryan said, before picking up his bag and heading upstairs.

One by one the other Russians did the same, until only Kai, Spenser and Ray were in the room. Spenser picked up his duffel bag and offered Ray a look of sympathy, before following the others upstairs. Kai looked at Ray, picking up his bag and nodding upstairs. Ray got the message, picking up his bag and walking out of the room, Kai walking a few steps behind.

As they neared the room, Ray couldn't help the feeling of panic rising up inside him; it was bad enough having to share a room with Kai, but now all three of the guys that he had less then innocent thoughts about? Granted, he didn't have extremely bad thoughts, nothing worse then a little making out and a little groping, he was after all quite naïve, and was definitely not ready to go any further, but that didn't mean he wanted to stay in a room with them!

Akh, his life really sucked!

He entered the room, seeing that Tala and Bryan had already chosen two of the beds, Bryan against the right wall, and Tala on the second bed from the left. Kai walked passed Ray and dumped his bag on the one to the far left, leaving Ray the one between Bryan and Tala. Ray, getting increasingly edgy at the silence and the thought of having to stay in the same room as the guy who once tried to kill him, put his bag at the foot of his bed, intending to leave the room as fast as possible.

As he was about to walk out the door, a voice stopped him in his tracks, freezing his blood. "Leaving so soon, Kitten?" Bryan's accented voice made Tala and Kai stop their unpacking to look at Ray, who was frozen to the spot. "What? You're not even going to unpack? I'm not out to kill you if that's what you think."

For a second Ray thought he heard some sadness in the voice, just a slight crack at the end of the sentence. He noticed a slight flicker in Kai's and Tala's eyes as their gaze flickered to Bryan and then back to Ray. He turned slowly to look at Bryan, but, like the other Russians, he gave nothing away.

Kai walked up to Ray and wrapped his strong arms around his waist, like he always did when he knew Ray was feeling unsure about something. Ray, who was still looking at Bryan when Kai walked across to him, noticed that Bryan's eyes suddenly looked colder, nearly frozen. He looked at Tala, who's eyes were like ice. What was wrong? Were they really that against affection and other actions they considered weak? No, that would be impossible. If Tala was so flirtatious with people including the other people in the room, then a mere hug shouldn't bother him. Bryan, on the other hand…But there again, it seemed less directed at the fact that they were hugging and more at the fact that **they** were hugging. But why? Ray couldn't figure it out, and Kai had already stepped away, opting to put the rest of his things away. Ray noticed that he also had a slightly confused look in his eyes. And there was another thing; Tala had always flirted non stop with Ray, but apart from the one sentence on the couch downstairs, he hadn't said or done anything.

Ray looked at the three Russians. They had all gone back to their unpacking. He noticed that even though they had very little to unpack, they seemed to be trying to pull it out, prolonging the time as much as possible. Even though the room had four beds, it only had one walk-in closet, and although it wasn't huge, by the time the three Russians had nearly finished, it was still less than half full. Bryan was the first to finish unpacking. He picked up the duffel bag from his bed, and placed it in the bottom of the closet. Having done that he walked passed Ray and out of the room, heading downstairs. Tala was the next to finish. He placed his bag next to Bryan's and went to Spenser and Ian's room. Again Ray and Kai were the last ones left in the room. Ray stepped forward, helping Kai with the last bits and pieces of his stuff, and walking into the adjoined bathroom to put his toiletries-bag on the sink table. They left the room together, Kai heading in the direction of the back gardens, and Ray heading to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, he found Tyson, Max and Kenny sitting at the isle, eating some snacks they must have found in one of the cupboards.

"Wazzup?" Tyson said, spitting out food as he spoke.

Ray wrinkled his nose, but didn't comment on it. "Nothing really, what d'ya want for dinner?"

"Chilli! Definitely chilly!" Mx said, jumping up from his seat so fast his chair fell down. Turning to see the fallen chair, he laughed, scratching the back of his head, "hehe, I guess I was a little overexcited, maybe I shouldn't have eaten those three kilos of chocolate…"

"Three kilos?" Ray sweat-dropped, "Uh oh…"

"So anyway, are you making chilli?" Tyson asked loudly, though they still heard his grumbling stomach.

"I guess, I'll just ask the others if it's ok, or if they want something else." With that Ray left the room, intending to find the enigmatic Russians occupying the house.

He came across Kai first, who was sitting in the library reading a book. Kai looked up when he came in, "are you ok with chilli for dinner?" Ray asked, feeling the cold eyes watching him.

"Hn" was the answer that Ray took for a yes. He closed the door behind him, continuing down the hall.

The next stop was Spenser and Ian's room. Both occupants were in the room and on their respecting beds. All they answered with was a nod, and he left the room quickly, closing the door quietly. He contemplated were the other two would be, and decided to check the bedroom first. The second he had stepped inside, he wished that he hadn't. Bryan had just come out of the bathroom, soaking wet, with water dripping from his hair and continuing down his bare chest, before being halted in their tracks by the towel that was hanging low on his hips. Steam billowed out of the open bathroom door, but Ray doubted that it was needed with the heat that had suddenly risen in the room.

Ray had frozen up completely, a trait that seemed to happen a lot when Bryan was around. He just couldn't stop staring at Bryan's broad, strong chest, and the hypnotic water running down those perfect abs, lower, lower, lower…Ray blushed, realizing that he had been staring at Bryan for a good few minutes, and well aware of the eyes watching him.

"See something you like, Kitten?" Bryan's voice was low, very dangerous, and so unbelievably sexy with the slight accent that Ray couldn't help the slight shudder that ran down his spine. He felt his blush deepening, and his body reacting to the erotic image in front of him. However, before his uncomfortable status became noticeable, the door behind him opened, and Tala came in.

"Ray, I've been looking for you. Max says you're making din-" Tala's voice trailed off, looking passed Ray to Bryan. Looking back at Ray he smirked, noticing the flushed face and the slightly dilated pupils.

Ray just stared at him, trying to let his brain process the question. "Dinner? Oh, yeah, I was looking for you to ask if chilli was ok with you or if you wanted some thing else." Ray finally said, avoiding both the Russians watchful eyes.

"Chilli's fine" Tala said, and no sooner had the words come out of his mouth, Ray all but fled from the room, running down the stairs. Tala turned to Bryan, who's impassive look had melted, being replaced by an almost gentle look. Tala knew that look all to well. It was the same look that graced his face every time he saw Ray blush, or nervous about something. There was just something so unbelievably cute and naïve and innocent about Ray, that made even the coldest of hearts melt. Tala knew that Bryan had feelings for Ray, just like Bryan knew he had feelings for the young neko-jin and just like they both knew about each others feelings concerning Kai. The only secret they didn't know about, was their secret love for each other.(1)

Kai and Ray were the biggest reason for why they chose to sign a contract with the BBA. Bryan had especially needed the revenge he got on Biovolt. Because of that Godforsaken place, he might have lost any chance he had of getting Ray, and Tala knew it was tearing him up from the inside. Of course, the Bladebreakers knew nothing of the real reason that they had to live in the same house as people they considered the enemy. Mr. D had told them it was to "get to know" and "befriend" the Demolition Boys, but the real reason was that two of their members had been used as a bargaining chip to get the Demolition Boys to witness against Biovolt and sign the contract with the BBA.

Tala looked Bryan up and down, "looking good, Bryan" he said, expecting the usual growl from Bryan. But to his surprise it never came. He looked at Bryan, and for a second saw the uncertainty dancing in the silvery orbs. Tala was surprised to realize that Bryan really didn't see himself as attractive, even though he could put a Greek God to shame.

"D'you really think so?" was the silent whisper, and Tala was upset to see that Bryan really was serious. He walked towards Bryan, and stopped right in front of him. He gently placed two fingers under Bryan's chin, lifting his chin so that he could look into the silvery-green eyes of the Russian that he loved so much.

"You're beautiful, Bryan." He said softly, "Didn't you see Ray's reaction when he saw you? I can't blame him either, you're like a Greek God!" He whispered the last words, sincerity clear in the aqua-blue orbs. He placed a light, reassuring kiss to Bryan's cheek. At hearing the responsive gasp from the taller teen in front of him, he smirked slightly against the pale skin of Bryan's neck, continuing a trail across the strong jaw and kissing down the smooth neck. He lifted his hands to Bryan's chest, creating a trail downwards with light licks and nips, relishing the feeling of the other's hands gripping his hair gently, as he lavender-haired teen threw his head backwards when he took a pebbled nipple into his mouth.

Bryan, being both the stronger and taller of the two, pushed Tala away suddenly. Tala gave a sad look, but before he could say anything, Bryan had already pushed him up against the bathroom door and latched onto his neck, sucking hard. Tala gasped at the feeling, throwing his head back to give Bryan more access, something with Bryan took full advantage of, biting and sucking the reddening flesh. Pulling his head back for a second, Bryan was about to kiss Tala when Tala's slightly closed eyes suddenly shot open. Bryan turned quickly, gasping slightly at the tear trailing down the third occupant's cheek. "Ray…"

"I just came to tell you that dinner's ready!" Ray whispered in a shaky voice before bolting from the room.

"Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC...

1. Bryan doesn't know that Tala loves him and visa versa

I prefer reviews with critisizm where you explain what you did and did not like. Even if it's the smallest detail, like I wrote a word wrong. I don't really care if it's harsh, as long as it's justifiable (and preferably can be backed up).

I can't believ I got something like 65 hits on the first chapter, on the very first day! I also can't believe that out of these 65 readers, only 2 reviewed!

That really puts things into perspective for me...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kitten and His Love**

**Summary:** Ray is in love with three extremely attractive Russians. What happens when he has to live under the same house, and share a bedroom with his infatuations?

"bla…" -speech

"**bla…**" –speech with impact

'bla…' - thought

"**bla…**" –thought with impact

Disclaimer: Don't own not'n. (Not Beyblade or any of the characters)

**Author's Note:**

I wish to apologize for the long wait, and for the fact that this really isn't a full chapter. I have sadly enough experienced writer's block, and have not been to sure of how to continue.

I would also like to state that though I've (finally) started on the next chapter, I will be on holiday in England for the next three weeks. I will also try to answer all me reviews (in PM) throughout the next week, but I make no promises.

On a personal note to **RussiansNekojinlover** and **Ceriadara**; I am sorry for not answering your mails, but between being banned from the computer and various friends of my mother, I've been kept painfully busy. I will try my best to get back to both of you soon, but as mentioned before, I will be in England and can make no promises.

Please forgive me, all of you.

PS: Yes, this will be a foursome (relationship) between guys, for those who didn't notice or figure out…

**Last Chapter:**

_Bryan turned quickly, gasping slightly at the tear trailing down the third occupant's cheek. "Ray…"_

"_I just came to tell you that dinner's ready!" Ray whispered in a shaky voice before bolting from the room._

"_Shit!"_

**Chapter 3**

Ray ran from the room, running down the stairs and past the kitchen, towards the more uninhabited parts of the mansion. Even when he was far away from the right wing of the house, where the others were, he kept on running. Finally he stormed into a room with a king-sized, four-poster bed with rich, red-covered sheets standing proudly in the middle of the room, against the far wall. Completely worn out from the crying, he collapsed onto the bed.

After a while his breathing slowed down, and that's when he heard muffled footsteps in the passage he had been running through. He felt as though someone had poured a bucket of ice-cold water over him. Not daring to move, he cursed himself for lying with his back to the door. He heard the steps stop right outside his door, and remembered that he hadn't closed it. As the door creaked wider, he expected to feel the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, but for some reason he suddenly felt oddly comforted by the unknown presence. As the bed dipped slightly behind him, and a warm hand was pressed against his back, Ray let out a relieved breath of air, and smiled as he snuggled closer to the firm body behind him. He purred as a strong arm encircled his waist, pressing him completely against the figure behind him.

"I thought you were a monster coming to kill me" Ray confessed.

"Do you really think I would hurt you, or let somebody else harm you in any way?" Kai's sexy baritone spoke up behind him.

"Of course not. You'd never give up an opportunity to beat someone to a bloody pulp." Ray answered jokingly.

"Ray, I'm serious," Kai said, pulling Ray's head around slightly to face him, "you mean so much to me, I'd rather die than have you be hurt."

Ray turned around to look into Kai's red eyes, seeing the sincerity swimming in the beautiful orbs. "I know, Kai. I thank the Ancestors every day for letting me be a part of your life. I'd rather die than lose you."

They stayed in that position, their bodies facing each other and Ray's arm around Kai's waist, whilst Kai's one arm supported his head and the other hand stroked his still slightly damp cheek.

Ray soon fell asleep, and Kai gently pulled away, before leaning down to pick up the slumbering form and carrying him back to their bedroom.

The halls were in darkness, as the other Breakers had already gone to sleep, but as Kai entered the bedroom he found the Demolition Boys gathered on his and Tala's bed. They all looked up as he entered, giving him a questioning look as to Ray's condition. Kai just ignored them, walking between Bryan's and Ray's bed to deposit the sleeping figure onto his bed. As he was about to pull away from Ray though, a hand shot up to the front of his shirt, and Ray's eyes opened.

"Sh, Ray. Go to sleep" Kai whispered, gently placing his hand over Ray's and trying to pull the slack grip off him.

"Please don't leave, Kai" Ray whimpered pleadingly.

"Hush, Ray. I'm not going to leave you" Kai whispered back, his heart breaking at the sight of his love looking so fragile, "I'll never leave you"

"Stay with me tonight, please" Ray begged softly.

Kai looked at Ray for a second, before nodding and climbing into bed next to the shivering form, pressing the lithe figure against him as firmly as he could without hurting Ray. He felt the delicate hands grab onto his shirt as Ray buried himself in Kai's embrace. He combed his hand through Ray's hair, knowing that it would make the young boy fall asleep, and soon his ears were graced with Ray's soft purrs, letting the world know that this beautiful neko-jin was sleeping peacefully.

"Kai?" Came a voice from one of the other occupants of the room.

"Tomorrow, Spence. For now we sleep." Kai answered, feeling the purrs increase because of the vibrations in his chest caused from speaking.

He heard two of the figures leaving the room silently, and the other two getting into their own beds.

"We didn't want to upset him, Kai. We didn't realise that he was standi-"

"It doesn't matter. Sleep." With that, the room fell into silence, though three of the people in the room were thinking about the Kitten lying in the safe confinements of a dual haired Russians arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Heya! I'm back... FINALLY... embarrassed blush.

I know it's been a long time since I've updated… WHAT?! A WHOLE 7 MONTHS?!... so ashamed…And I don't even have an excuse….

Ah well, here goes…

**A Kitten and His Love**

**Summary:** Ray is in love with three extremely attractive Russians. What happens when he has to live under the same house, and share a bedroom with his infatuations?

"bla…" -speech

"**bla…**" –speech with impact

'bla…' - thought

"**bla…**" –thought with impact

Disclaimer: Don't own not'n. (Not Beyblade or any of the characters)

**Warning****: OOC-ness, gayness… oh, and bad-author-for-not-updating-sooner-ness**

PS: I want to thank all my reviewers for encouraging me, but most of all I want to thank the anonymous 'Wouldn't you like to know' for telling me off and making me start to write. I know this isn't really a complete chapter, but I just wanted to put what I've written so far out there, just so you guys don't lose your last shred of hope that I'll update. I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long. Anyway, read and tell me off…

_Last time:_

"_We didn't want to upset him, Kai. We didn't realise that he was standi-"_

"_It doesn't matter. Sleep." With that, the room fell into silence, though three of the people in the room were thinking about the Kitten lying in the safe confinements of a dual haired Russians arms._

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning, Ray woke up to find that only he and Kai were still in the room.

"'Bout time you woke up" Kai said smiling, before getting off the bed, grabbing some clothes from the closet, and heading for the bathroom.

Ray sighed, climbing out of bed and trying to locate his bag, deciding that he might as well unpack whilst he waited for Kai to get out of the shower. He frowned when he couldn't see his bag anywhere, and after searching the room he decided to borrow some clothes from Kai until he could find out where his stuff had disappeared. He headed for the closet, only to find his clothes neatly folded and placed on shelves, or hung up on hangers.

He decided Kai must have done it last night, and grabbed a pair of tan cargo pants, and a black button-up t-shirt. Hearing the shower being turned off, he waited for Kai to get dried and dressed.

Five minutes later, Kai stepped out of the bathroom in his usual blue cargo's and black tank top.

"Hey, Kai, thanks for putting my stuff away for me." Ray said as he walked past Kai. The Russian just looked at him with an expression that he couldn't decipher. "I didn't put your stuff away, Ray." He said, a slightly confused frown, before heading out into the hall.

Puzzled, Ray entered the bathroom and quickly stripped, turning on the taps and stepping into the shower. If Kai hadn't put away his clothes, then the only logical explanation would be that Bryan or Tala had. Ray chuckled, thinking that that conclusion wasn't really all that logical. He decided to ask Tala about it later, and with that thought in mind, he started the long and tedious task of washing his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A good hour later, Ray stepped out of the bedroom fully refreshed and ready to face the day. He entered the kitchen, only to find all the Russians silently sitting around the isle. Nodding to everyone, he headed for the fridge, opening it and grabbing a carton of orange juice. He got a glass out of one of the cupboards, and poured some of the juice into it before sticking the carton back in the fridge and settling in the seat beside Kai.

Ray looked at the clock on the wall and noted that it read 6.20 o'clock. Tyson and Max wouldn't be up for another hour at the least, so he had good time to just sit back and relax before making them breakfast.

Ray went back to staring at his juice. The silence in the room was making him feel on edge. Nobody was doing anything except for watching the steam rise from their cups of coffee, occasionally taking a sip. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet ticking of the clock, and yet the near silence was deafening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the Russians were in deep thought about last night.

Bryan's and Tala's thoughts were pretty much the same; 'Why did Ray react the way he did yesterday? He isn't in love with him is he?(1) Doesn't he like Kai?' These questions were amongst the many racing through their minds.

Kai's thoughts were those of frustration and nervousness; 'Why was ray so upset about them kissing? He's not attracted to them, is he? Oh shit, maybe he was bothered because he's homophobic, and doesn't want to be near anyone who's gay! What about Tala and Bryan? Are they attracted to him? I doubt they would have worried had it been Max or Tyson, but they seem really upset about Ray's reaction.'

Spencer watched his three friends, wondering if they'd ever discover their mutual love for each other and the young neko-jin that had become such an important person in their lives.

And Ian, he was wondering when Ray would get up and start the cooking Kai spoke so highly of, seeing that dinner had been cut short last night.

As the clock struck 7.15 am, Kai finished the last of his coffee and got up, intending on waking his younger team-mates. His eyes met Ray's, and he nodded slightly to the unasked question.

As Kai left the room, Ray drained his glass of orange juice, and started preparing food for everybody. The Russians, who had watched the interaction between Ray and Kai, gave each other silent looks of surprised amazement at how the two communicated without words. The only people they'd ever know to communicate together with such great understanding for each other before, was themselves.

TBC…

1. Bryan is wondering if ray's in love with Tala, and Tala is wondering if Ray's in love with Bryan.

I prefer reviews with critisizm where you explain what you did and did not like. Even if it's the smallest detail, like I wrote a word wrong. I don't really care if it's harsh, as long as it's justifiable (and preferably can be backed up).


	5. Chapter 5

How many months has it been this time? I don't understand why you guys bother, but this time I'm gonna try to write a longer chapter. Hope it makes up a bit for the long wait.

**A Kitten and His Love**

**Summary:** Ray is in love with three extremely attractive Russians. What happens when he has to live under the same house, and share a bedroom with his infatuations?

"bla…" -speech

"**bla…**" –speech with impact

'bla…' - thought

"**bla…**" –thought with impact

'_bla…'_ – Speech in Russian

Disclaimer: Don't own not'n. (Not Beyblade or any of the characters)

**Warning: OOC-ness, gayness… oh, and bad-author-for-not-updating-sooner-ness**

**Thanks to all of you who've reviewed this story and waited for me to update, Especially you, xquisittexabie, for sending me the PM and reminding me that I needed to get my butt in gear. This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you feel that it was worth the wait.**

_Last time:_

_As the clock struck 7.15 am, Kai finished the last of his coffee and got up, intending on waking his younger team-mates. His eyes met Ray's, and he nodded slightly to the unasked question._

_As Kai left the room, Ray drained his glass of orange juice, and started preparing food for everybody. The Russians, who had watched the interaction between Ray and Kai, gave each other silent looks of surprised amazement at how the two communicated without words. The only people they'd ever know to communicate together with such great understanding for each other before, was themselves._

**Chapter 5:**

Ray set down the freshly made French toast, scrambled, poached and fried eggs, bacon, beans an tomato sauce, hash browns, sausages, toast, a jug of milk, a jug of orange juice and one with apple juice.

I tired and ruffled Max came down the stairs, closely followed by an equally tired looking Kenny, who had Dizzie tucked safely under his left arm. They both trudged into the room, Max rubbing the last signs of sleep from his eyes, whilst Kenny tried to hide a yawn. They each grabbed a chair and plopped down.

As Max, Kenny and Kai started piling their plates, the Demolition Boys could do nothing but stare. Ray made all this? All the Russians had witnessed him cooking the food at the stove, and at the time it had looked quite a lot, but they hadn't realized exactly how much until it was placed in front of them. Ian could feel his mouth watering, and decided that he would definitely do his best to put a dent in the mounds of food in front of him. Following the Bladebreakers example, he piled his plate, soon followed by his team-mates.

Ray poured everybody the drink of their choice, before turning to Kai. "Still asleep?"

Kai looked up at Ray and gave a barely noticeable nod. Ray huffed and stalked out of the room, mumbling about unappreciated breakfasts.

"_definitely not unappreciated"_ Ian quietly said, making the Russian smirk, but not look up.

A few seconds later, a loud crash was heard upstairs, and Tyson came hurling down in his boxers, literally frothing at the mouth. "Breakfast!" He shouted, before piling his plate three times as high as everybody else, and beginning to shovel in grate mouthfuls. Everybody ignored him; the Bladebreakers knowing his antics, and the Demolition Boys being informed of Tyson's antics by Kai, and also having better training from the Abbey to care.

Ray came down at a more subdued pace, sitting down between Max and Kai, and placing a small amount of food on his plate. The Russians noticed this, and shot Kai a questioning look. He gave a quick _"later"_ before continuing to eat his bacon. Ray gave Kai a quizzical look at this, but Kai just ignored him.

"Am I the only one who thinks that the only language spoken here should be a language we all understand?" Tyson said rudely, burping loudly at the end. "I mean, I Mr. D has put us here together to get to know each other, that's not gonna happen if people keep spouting out other languages."

"Wow, brat, I'm surprised that you speak any language well enough to put such a long and complex sentence together. It must have taken all of your brain power." Ian jeered, earning another barely noticeable smirk from his comrades.

Tyson glared and was about to open his mouth, when Max bent over and whispered something in his ear. Tyson closed his mouth and just 'humphed', refilling his plate and diving in.

Between the shortest Russian and The Bottomless Pit the food was devoured quickly. As soon as every plate was clean, Tyson shot up, grabbed Max' wrist and disappeared, dragging the blond behind him. Their disappearance-act was soon copied my Ian, and Spencer gave the remaining people a shrug before following at a leisurely pace.

"I'll just be cleaning up, then!" Ray yelled loudly as he got up from the table and started carrying plates to the sink.

Tala got up silently, starting to help Ray with clearing the table. They slowly emptied the table, and Ray started rinsing off the plates and putting them in the washing machine. He turned around to wipe down the now clean area, only to discover that Bryan and Kai had also left at some point, leaving him alone.

"Ray..." Not completely alone, then.

"About yesterd-"

"Don't worry about it, Tala." Ray cut him off, wiping at a spot furiously.

"D'you like him?"

"What? Bryan? Don't be ridiculous!" Ray snapped out, efficiently removing the spot and moving on to another one.

"That was not the reaction of someone who didn't care." Tala stated calmly, leaning against the empty sink with a towel slung over his shoulder.

"I don't like Bryan, I'm telling you!" ray growled out, hating himself for lying.

"Oh, so you're homophobic. Is that why you burst into tears!?" Tala said smartly. "Or did you see a spider? You were upset, Ray. Come on," he said, stepping closer to the younger teen. "I won't tell him."

"Well, there's nothing _to_ tell him!" Ray snarled, finding another spot on the table.

"Ray-"

"No. Don't. Just… just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me why you're upset, since you claim it wasn't Bryan. You were upset about seeing Bryan and me-" Tala's eyes widened. "Me."

Ray froze. It was one thing denying his attraction to _Bryan_ to Tala, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to lie about his attraction to _Tala_ to Tala.

"Me, Ray?" Tala asked gently.

Ray just turned around slowly, meeting the Red Head's shocked gaze.

"Ray…" Tala trailed off.

He didn't know what to say, and before he could decide, Ray bolted.

"Ray!" Tala shouted after the retreating figure, taking off after him.

The neko-jin headed for their room, and tried to slam it after him, but Tala was too quick and wrenched the door open. Ray's face was full of tears as he ran to the space between Tala's and Kai's bed. He stood with his back to Tala, trying to shield himself as Tala closed and locked the door, turning around and heading for the distraught teen. He slipped his hands around Ray's hips, pressing close to the teen. Ray went completely still.

"You shouldn't cry, Kitten. We don't like seeing you upset." He whispered into Ray's ear, so close that his lips bushed against it at every word.

"W-w-w-we?" Ray stuttered, sniffing.

"Myself, and Bryan." He felt the younger teen stiffen in his arms. "Yes, Kitten," he replied to the unanswered question. "Bryan likes you. A lot. And I know you like him too, so don't even try to deny it." He added the last part quickly when Ray opened his mouth.

Ray turned around, meeting Tala's eyes. "Do you like me?" His voice was so low, so fragile sounding; it sent shivers up Tala's spine. He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again, opting for a feral grin that made Ray blush and fidget under his gaze.

Suddenly there was a rattle at the door as someone tried to open it. "Tala?" A heavily Russian accented voice spoke trough the door. "What's going on?"

Tala pulled away from the beautiful body against him to open the door. Bryan was standing there with his usual stoic expression. He looked at Tala when he opened the door, before his eyes landed on the small figure behind the Red Head. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at Tala.

The Red Head motioned Bryan into the room, quickly closing and relocking the door again after him. Bryan stopped a metre into the room, his eyes still on the uncomfortable teen. He felt arms slide around his waist as Tala pressed against him much as he'd been doing moments before with Ray.

"I was just about to demonstrate to Ray how wanted he is." Tala smirked, his predatory gaze fixed on Ray over Bryan's shoulder. "Would you like to help?"

"Who would I be if I did not help out for a worthy cause?" Bryan said, growled out low and seductive, also taking on a predatory look as he looked at the Kitten who was now slightly quivering.

"Good." Was all Tala said, slipping past Bryan and stepping up to Ray. He grabbed his hand and pulled him from between his and Kai's bed, and dragged him over to Bryan's bed in the far corner, pushing him down. Before Ray could protest, he climbed on top of him and pinned his hands down. Seeing the scared look in the teen's eyes, he took pity. "Don't worry, Kitten. We're not going to do anything you don't want. The second we make you uncomfortable, just say so, and we'll stop."

Ray turned his eyes to look over Tala's shoulder at Bryan's sincere eyes, and he nodded slightly. Tala's only response was a satisfied smirk as he swooped down and latched onto the tanned neck.

Ray gasped as he felt sharp teeth nip at his skin. he could feel a moan coming up, but before it reached his lips another pair of warm soft lips covered his, swallowing the moan. Ray purred at this, and gasped as Bryan's tongue licked his lips. Bryan used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Ray's mouth, relishing in exploring the warm cavern. Ray lifted his hand to place it on the back of Bryan's head, slipping his fingers into the soft, silky strands, and losing himself to the sensation the two Russian teens were creating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC...

I prefer reviews with critisism where you explain what you did and did not like. Even if it's the smallest detail, like I wrote a word wrong. I don't really care if it's harsh, as long as it's justifiable (and preferably can be backed up).

For those of you who've been waiting for this story, please flame my arse to the next century. I deserve it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To my story followers. I've been gone a long time, and I'm really sorry. If you want to know why, I've written a story called Dear Diary where I've used fictional characters to replace some very real people in my life.


End file.
